Ear lobes been pierced for the insertion of earrings since prehistoric times and earrings have been a basic part of adornment throughout recorded history. Ancient Egyptians favored a gold hoop which later gave way to pendant earrings. Ancient goldsmiths independently created works of great detail and delicacy in the various early cultures associated with the cradles of civilization.
Fashion dictates size and length of the earrings whether the form is a stud, hoop, sphere, chain, religious symbol, animal or whatever. Different materials and colors may also be dictated by fashions.
Men have historically worn earrings and continue to do so. In the East, earrings once denoted a man's rank. Pirates and other seamen have traditionally worn gold earrings, reportedly to cover burial expenses if they die away from home. During the Renaissance men commonly adorned themselves with earrings and the practice of males wearing earrings is again becoming popular with the young today.
The screw-clasp brought a revival to the wearing of earrings around 1900 and clip-ons have also encouraged the use of earrings.
Today, most people wearing earrings opt for piercing their ears and it is not uncommon to see pre-school girls with pierced ears.
Current fashion embraces multiple piercing, allowing a person to wear two or more pair of earrings simultaneously. However, if not used, the additional holes pierced in an ear will close up.
Large earrings are also favored in the current fashions and trends. Unfortunately, large earrings are also prone to be heavy. Heavy earrings can put pressure on a pierced ear causing pain. Clip-one currently capable of holding heavy earrings to an ear, along with screw clasps on heavy earrings, cause a painful pinch.